


Let's Hear It For The Boy

by pendragonfics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Happy Eleven | Jane Hopper, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/pseuds/pendragonfics
Summary: A quiet day, alone at home.





	Let's Hear It For The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to _Promise_ by Ben Howard, but when I couldn't find a title, my Spotify randomised onto _Let's Hear It For The Boy_ by Deniece Williams and it kinda fit?? 
> 
> Also I just finished uni for the semester, so I started this ao3 account to write small drabbles to get some fiction off of my chest! hope y'all like this little fic x

It’s been two hours since Jim left with Jane for the school run, and inside the house is quiet. You’re supposed to be used to the quiet, but it’s strange. It’s your first day off on a weekday since Jane came into yours and Jim’s lives, and apart from the fact that you miss the bustle of work - a sad admission - there’s an emptiness to the house that makes you feel completely alone.

It’s hard to handle, really.

“Guess I better get on with it,” you tell the empty living room.

Trying to busy yourself with the daily chores, it doesn’t get better. With every clatter of handwashing the dishes, the dull roar of running the vacuum over the carpet, every noise you make, only reverberates. Before school went back for the year, Jane was always around the place, and when you were home, you’d always see her growing-out curls first, then the wide eyes.

Taking a cup of coffee to the lounge, you rest in Jim’s chair. It’s _his_ chair, the one he always claimed when you all crowded around the television; it was a La-Z-Boy that had seen better days. As ugly as it was though, it smelt like him. Folding into it, you cradle your cup, relishing it its warmth, and sigh.

To escape the alone-ness, you’d perhaps have to bargain to move your day off to the weekend, when Jane was around the house. But then again, she was always at the Wheeler’s, or the Buyer’s houses and Jim had late evenings this time of year on Saturdays, what, with rouge teenagers and whatnot making trouble…

“Mom?” you hear a small voice. Opening your eyes, you’re met with Jane, dressed in the overalls she wore to middle school this morning. Her brow is quizzical, and she looks at you strangely. “You’re supposed to sleep at night.”

You blink. “Did I have a nap?”

Looking down, you see your coffee, cradled in your lap, grown cold. It’s a miracle it hasn’t spilled, you haven’t had a drop of it, and it looks very full. Placing it beside the chair, you look up, and see Jim. Hat off, he gives you a look which melts your insides, and despite the fact you’re practically married to the man, he makes your stomach grow butterflies.

“Nap?” Jane repeats.

“Like…when you go to sleep, but shorter.” You wipe a hand over your face and stretch, ready to get up. Jane steps aside, and you move toward where Jim’s pottering in the kitchen. “God,” you mutter, still sleepy, “I must be getting old.”

“You’re still as gorgeous as ever,” Jim tells you, kissing a spot beside your jaw and ear, his whiskers brushing your skin. “Besides, you’re cute when you’re dozing off.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on as @chaotic--lovely, and if you want to request a fic, check out [@pendragonfics](https://pendragonfics.tumblr.com/request_conditions)! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
